Hot and Bothered
by Silver Espeon
Summary: Pit, Robin, Ike, and Samus go to the beach after a hard day of fighting. What could go wrong? Pit/Robin and Ike/Samus. Smut
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone. Sorry I haven't uploaded for a long time. I was on break for Christmas and New Years and didn't have any time (or motivation) to write. Now that break is coming to a close, writing is a good way to get back into the groove of things. I've been watching gameplay of Super Smash Bros Ultimate and I am a fan of the series, so I decided to write a story. A smut story of course. This story will be uploaded daily. Happy 2019 everyone!**

It was the middle of July and the temperature was a blistering 70 degrees Fahrenheit. The air conditioners were on full blast in the mansion and every fan was turned on. The windows were also left open until Robin closed it because flies kept getting inside. All around the mansion, people were exhausted and fanning themselves. What made things worse was that everyone had to participate in mandatory matches. Pit had just finished his match with Link. It was an extremely close battle and Pit came out victorious. He went to the table with Ike and Robin.

"Hey Ike." "Hey Pit." "How'd the battle go?" "Really good. I won." "That's good." Over the past couple weeks, Pit became friends with the Fire Emblem cast. He thought he could learn something by hanging out with them. He did, and in the process, found that they were all nice to hang around with. Ike was by far his favorite. Robin was also really cute.

Out of the door came Samus with her Zero Suit. She finished her match with Wolf which she won. Sweat could be seen on her face. She was also breathing heavily. She came to the table with Pit, Robin and Ike. "You look exhausted" marked Robin. "You think?" Samus retorted. "Well yeah. Wolf fights like a madman." said Pit. Samus glared at him. He immediately regretted his decision. This was something Pit commonly did. He always said what was on his mind. And a lot of the time they were stupid things. It was a habit of his that he actively tried to stop.

"Okay fighters, we have finished our mandatory matches for the day. You are all free to go back to your rooms or any other area in the mansion." announced Master Hand from the loudspeaker. A sense of relief spread across the room. They were now free to go and didn't have to participate in these tiring matches until tomorrow. It was only 1 PM so the day was still young.

"Hey Ike, we're going to go to the game room. Want to come?" said Marth who was with Roy and Corrin. "Yeah I'll be right over." said Ike. The two left. "So I was thinking, do you guys wanna go to the beach?" Robin perched after a couple seconds. Samus shot her a confused look. Pit looked concerned but intrigued. He barely went out with friends but this was a golden opportunity. Admittedly, it was a bit selfish and perverted. Going to the beach meant he could see Robin and Samus in a bikini. He could _not_ pass that up.

"Um well" Ike started but was cut off by Pit. "I'm down!" He said that a bit too loud and passionately, as if he had ulterior motives. Which he did. "Great! How bout you Ike?" "If Pit's going, I'll go." "Alright! How about you Samus?" Samus at first had a worried expression which then changed to irritation. "I don't know, I have stuff I need to do." "Aw please?! What do you have to do that's so important?" "I have to train." "But you can do that later. You stay inside all day. Just come out this time." Robin made an innocent puppy dog expression until Samus gave in. "Urgh. Fine. I'll go." "Yes! Alright pack your things everyone, we're going!"

Pit went to his room to get what he needed. He put his trunks, sunscreen, towel, shampoo and conditioner in his bag. He was beyond excited. This is the first time in a while he had gone out with friends. Even more, he would be going to the beach with girls. Robin and Samus. He wasted no time in going downstairs to the lobby to wait for the two girls and Ike. 'Alright calm down Pit.' he said to himself. 'You're going out with girls. Don't say anything stupid and don't stare too long.' Finally Ike came down and took a seat next to Pit. "Hey Pit. Have you seen Samus or Robin?" "No." "Hey Pit." "Yeah?" "Why are so quiet?" Now that was a question no one had asked him in a long time. He responded the way he always did. "That's just how I am. I've always been like that since I was a kid." "Who do you like Pit? Robin or Samus?" Pit blushed and hesitated before answering. "Oh. U-um. I like Robin." "She's my girlfriend." At that moment Pit became a nervous wreck. He almost could not speak without stuttering. "O-oh! I-I didn't know! I mean I like Samus!"

Ike started laughing hysterically. Pit knew Ike was getting pleasure from seeing him like this. "I'm lying. Robin isn't my girlfriend. But is it true that you like Samus?" "Well I actually like them both. I'd be fine with either one." "Well if you had to choose one who would it be?" Choosing one would be difficult. Both women were equally beautiful. Samus was more intimidating while Robin was friendly. He would have to go with Robin. "I like Robin." "Alright then. Here's my plan. When we go to the beach you can have Robin while I take Samus. Deal?" Pit was at the edge of his seat. He never womanized a female before. He hasn't even been on a date or flirted with a girl. But the prospect of being intimate with Robin was enough to make him accept. "Deal."


	2. Chapter 2

Robin and Samus came down. Instead of her usual attire, Robin wore a pink v neck T-shirt and blue jean booty shorts. Samus had a blue shirt and jean shorts. "Alright guys. You ready to go?" "I'm ready." "So am I." "Cool. I'll be driving in my car." Pit and Ike followed Robin and Samus out of the door to the side of the street. Robin got in the driver's seat with Samus in the passenger seat. Ike and Pit got in the back. "It's gonna be around an hour until we get to the beach." said Robin. She turned on the radio and Domino by Jessie J started playing. Throughout the trip, songs from Katy Perry and Taylor Swift played. Robin is a girl who is into modern pop, much to the chagrin of Samus.

After an hour and ten minutes had passed the crew was finally at the beach. They all got out of the car and walked toward the coast. Samus propped up a chair and an umbrella for shade and sat down. Robin laid a large purple towel on the ground. She took off her shirt and was only left with her bra. Samus did the same. With the weather and the scene he was currently witnessing, Pit became incredibly hot. He decided to cool off by going toward the water. The water was extremely cold and he stepped back. He could choose to either be extremely cold or hot. There was no in between.

Pit chose the former in order to challenge himself. It would at least provide some relief. He went closer and deeper into the water. He shivered violently until he stepped back. He looked back and saw Ike talking with Samus. So Ike had already started. He was about to go to him until Ike approached him. "Hey Pit. Wanna swim to see who can go the farthest?" "Sure." Even though Pit didn't want to but he did. He forced himself to swim against the cold tide. It was all mind games. Mind over matter, he reminded himself. They went back to shore after a distance of three feet. Pit got his towel and dried himself. "Hey Ike can I talk to you?" "Sure Pit." "So you talked to Samus already? Yeah. It went a little something like this.

 _Flashback_

Ike approached the bounty hunter nervously. She could easily break his arm if she wanted to. Plus, she was a full six years older than him. "Hey Samus." She scanned up and down at the mercenary's son. "Hey Ike." "So how's it going?" He took a seat. "I'm alright. How about you?" "I'm good. It's super hot." "Yeah. It surely is. "What's your opinion on summer?" "I actually like summer. You can be outside without any problem and it feels liberating." "Really?" "Yeah." "So Samus, I was wondering if you would like to go out today to the juice bar." "That sounds nice. We can go in 15 minutes." "Alright. Sounds fine with me."

 _End Flashback_

"So you managed to ask Samus out on a date?" "Yeah. That's right." Ike said smiling proudly. "That means you have to ask out Robin now. Ask her to go out the juice bar so we can make it a double date." "I was just about to say that." "Great minds think alike." "I'll do it right now."

Pit's heart was pounding. He was actually going to ask out his crush. Humid and shaking, he walked up to Robin. "H-hey Robin." "Hey Pit. How are you doing?" He rubbed the back of his hair. "I'm doing good. How about you?" "I'm great! The sun is shining and the weather is super nice." "I agree. So do you want to go to the juice bar?" "Sure." "Alright." Damn she looked amazing. Pit couldn't help but shoot a quick glance at her breasts, which were large and bouncy. The duo made it to the juice bar. The crowd was quite imposing. Not too large but not too small either. Pit estimated they would have to wait at least 10 minutes before they could order.

"Robin?" "Samus!" Pit gave Ike a nervous glare, as if to say 'We shouldn't have done this!' In response, Ike gave Pit a confident smile. 'Don't worry. This is all under control.' Ike said in his mind. "Okay what's going on here?" said Samus with a tone of anger.


	3. Chapter 3

Pit scrambled to find his words. "Oh hey Samus. Hey Ike. What a coincidence!" "Yeah! Looks like we just happened to go to the same juice bar." said Robin. "Did you set this up?" asked Samus to Pit. "What? No!" Even Pit himself was not convinced with his words. "I asked Robin to go the juice bar. And I'm guessing Ike asked you to the juice bar as well. So we just happened to end up at the same place." "Sure. You wanted this to be a double date didn't you?" "It wasn't my intention." "Palutena always thinks you're so innocent but I can see right through you."

"Hey c'mon Samus," Ike said. "It'll be fun. Let's just have a double date this one time. You aren't upset are you?" "No. But I knew angel boy would pull a stunt like this. You like pulling pranks on people, right? "Well maybe. Of course just as long as it's all in good fun and no one gets hurt." "I knew it." Samus gave Pit a devious smirk as if to say "You mischievous little boy." That smile was sexy and Pit grew red at the sight of it. "Hey Pit. We're up next." He was pulled away from his thoughts and ordered for himself. Both Samus and Robin were hot women. He couldn't possibly choose. Could he choose both? No. That would be wrong. He can't be in a relationship with two women. It was morally questionable and Samus was Ike's girl. For now at least. Maybe they could switch partners? No. That would also be wrong. With this ongoing train of thoughts and the fact that he was sitting next to a shirtless Robin, Pit's tent in his shorts rose considerably.

"So how about Master Hand, he sure is a killjoy am I right?" Ike said to the group but no one in particular. "Always forcing us to have matches but no fun." "I totally agree" said Robin. "Okay well sure, he does force us to do matches everyday but it's for our own good. It helps us improve." said Pit. He hadn't talked for the past few minutes because of his thoughts and was worried that someone would be concerned if he didn't say anything. "I guess you're right on that." The four drank their drinks in silence until they were all finished. "Alright so what do you wanna do now?" asked Robin. "Let's go back to the beach front" suggested Pit.

"Actually, wait. Hold up. Robin, do you want to go climb the hill?" "Um well sure." "Alright. Me and Robin are gonna go then. See you two later." Pit and Robin left the juice bar until Pit saw Ike in the distance waving at him. "Hold up Robin. I'm gonna go see what Ike wants." "What is it?" "So you're gonna go up that hill and do what exactly?" "Nothing. Just look at the view and talk to Robin." "Really? Now's your chance to romance her! Tell her you like her. Give her a compliment." "I was going to do that. Besides, why are you so concerned with Robin?" Ike paused for a second and took a breath.

"Well I was thinking our girls could give us blow jobs and then we switch girls." Ike said this as fast as he could. Pit stood motionless, expressionless for one second. The next he was up in the air and slammed back down shouting. "What?! Are you crazy?! You sick man!" "Hey! Hey! We don't have to do it if you don't want to!" Ike's and Pit's shouting match attracted a few onlookers but none cared enough to intervene. "Hold up!" Pit shouted "I was gonna say that's not a bad idea. In fact, that sounds like a really hot idea." Ike stared at Pit the same he did without an expression. Then he held his hands up. "Well all you had to do was just say that! Overreact much?" "I was hoping that if I didn't agree to your plan immediately, it would make seem like less of a creep." "Wha? Why?" Ike continued to speak in incomplete words until he put his palm to his face.

"Alright so it's a deal?" "It's a deal." "You go up there and flirt with Robin while I do the same with Samus. You come back down and then it happens." "I got it." "Okay. Good luck." "Same to you." Pit bid his farewell to Ike and went back to Robin. "What was all that about?" "Oh I just lost my credit card and I got it back and Ike told me spent money on candy with it." Pit lied. "Oh really? Seems like you got really heated." "I am very stingy with my money. The hot weather didn't help either." "That's true." Robin and Pit walked up the trail. They were close to each other and Pit decided to hold Robin's hand. "Oh!" she exclaimed. "O-oh! I..ugh…" "No, no. It's okay." she replied. By now Pit had a massive erection.

The duo made it up to the top of the hill and overlooked the scene in front of them. Still holding hands. The sky was blue and red. The sun was beginning to set. Seagulls chirped and the waves splashed from afar. This sunset was just as beautiful as the scenery in Skyworld. "Robin." Pit began. "Yes Pit?" " I just want to say... I think you're really pretty." Robin blushed. "Aww! Thank you." She hugged Pit's arm. He could feel her breasts on the side of his arm. Nothing could beat this. Except…

The two stayed in silence for a while, enjoying the scenery. "So do you want to go back?" "Sure. Let's go back." Pit and Robin conversed as they made their way back down. "Are you in a relationship?" "Well I used to be in a relationship with Roy. But we decided to call it off. It was a mutual decision." Pit filed through his memory. Roy was another member of the Fire Emblem cast. The red haired, young energetic one. "If you don't mind me asking, what was the reason?" "We just fell out of love. He eventually found another girl." "That's harsh." "Not really. I've been holding up." They made their back on the surface and walked to Ike and Samus, holding hands the entire way. Pit prayed to Palutena that Ike was finished up and that their plan would work.


	4. Chapter 4

When Pit and Robin made their way to Ike and Samus, they were chatting while sitting. "Hey you two." said Ike. "Hey Ike, hey Samus." said Robin. "So I'm guessing you two are best friends now?" remarked Samus. She was clearly referring to the fact that they were holding hands. "Oh...yeah. We're friends now!" Pit proudly said. "I think you two are more than friends." said Ike, smirking. "U-um well…" "Of course we're boyfriend and girlfriend! Isn't that right Pit?" Samus and Ike laughed hysterically and Pit's face flushed red. Sure, he was being ridiculed at the moment, but having the confirmation that Robin is his girlfriend made it worth it. "Yes! We are boyfriend and girlfriend!" Pit hugged Robin close and put his hand on her back and then on her butt.

Suddenly Robin's expression went from delight to shock, as did Samus'. "Oh my. Why, aren't you an eager boy?" "I-I'm sorry-I" She kissed him on the lips. "I didn't I say I didn't like it." Pit started breathing heavily. It was official now. He had a girl to call his own. Just then, Ike put his hand through Samus' ponytail and kissed her. At first she resisted but then she melted into his kiss. Robin put her hand on Pit's shoulders and pushed him down gently. He gladly obliged.

While sitting on his member, Robin pulled off Pit's shorts. He pulled off her bra and started sucking on her tits. Robin moaned. "Mmm. Yes. Please, just like that." She slid up and down on his manhood while Pit sicked on her voluptous breasts. "Robin! I-I'm! Ugh!" Pit grunted until he finally burst inside her. Robin turned to face him. "Aww! You came so fast!" She got off his member and started sucking on it. "O-oh! Ohh…" Pit was at a loss for words. He grabbed her ponytails and played with her hair. "You like my hair don't you?" "Y-yeah." "You'll love this." Robin put one of her ponytails on his erection and moved her hand back and forth. Pit came no less than five seconds later all over her face. "You are so adorable." Pit had to admit that he did not like being treated like a baby during sex but as long as he was having sex he could tolerate it.

Ike was next to Pit this entire time having anal sex with Samus. He had just gotten finished blowing a load inside her. "Hey I think we should switch partners." "That sounds like a great idea." said Samus. "Sorry babe. It'll just be for a little bit. Besides, Samus is amazing in bed." said Robin. She winked at him. Pit couldn't believe it. He just had sex with Robin and now with Samus? The woman most men only dreamed about and lusted over? And here was just about to make sweet, passionate love to her. This was the best day ever. "I'm not going to be easy like valley girl." The blonde put her foot on his penis and shook it left and right. Pit couldn't stand it. He could cum right now. She took her foot off. Pit made a small whimpering sound. "You're going to have to work for it. And beg." She sat down on his left leg. She immediately pushed his head down toward her vaginal area. "Now beg." she said firmly. "P-please." "I'm not convinced." She let go of his head and he looked up at her. Her fingers went gently up and down his shaft. Pit just could not stand it. However, he was not going to cum. Not while she was in the dominant position. What would she think of him?

It took all of his will power not to cum. "I've got something for you to do. If you do this then maybe I'll let you cum on my legs." An intriguing offer. She spread her legs apart and pulled his head down. "I want you to eat me out. Now." "I-I've never-" A slap to the neck. "Do as you're told." This was absolutely repulsive. How could a human do this? How could a civilized person eat the clitoris of someone else? "I'm waiting." The slave obeyed his master and proceeded to eat her vagina. "Y-yes. Just like that. Keep at that pace kid." This wasn't too bad. Pit wouldn't willingly do this, of course not. But it wasn't unbearable. Samus moaned loud and hard. Pit started licking faster and, as expected, her moans became more passionate. She finally came all over his mouth. "How'd you like that?" "Damn angel boy. You're better than I expected. You've have extraordinary skills for someone your age." Pit blushed when she said this. Any other time he would have said thank you. In this situation, however, he felt that it wasn't appropriate. "As your reward I'll let you do whatever you want to me." "Really?" "That's right. I'm all yours." Samus laid down on her back.

Oh Gods. The woman was mesmerizing from every inch of her body. Pit had only seen naked women on the Renaissance paintings in Skyworld. To have one right in front of him was a different experience entirely. He almost fainted. Pit touched her breasts and squeezed them to his heart's content. He then licked them. Samus shuddered. Pit prepared himself for what he was about to do. "Palutena forgive me." He said quietly to himself. He put his erection in her vagina, slowly. "Ahh." He grabbed Samus' hands and started thrusting in and out of her entrance. " yeah." He looked to the side to see Ike receiving a blow job. They both smiled at each other, knowing that they had accomplished their goal.

After thrusting in and out, Pit stopped and Samus went on all fours without Pit having to tell her to. "Do you want to do this? For real?" "Yes. I'm sure of it." "Alright." Pit once again put his erection inside Samus and thrust in and out. He built up a tempo and decided to go faster. "Oh Yes! Yes!" Samus shrieked. "Please! Faster!" "Samus I'm about to-" "It's okay! You can cum inside me!" That was all the affirmation he needed. Pit came inside Samus and he stopped. Pit layed down and she was at his side.

"So how was that for your first time?" "Incredible. Absolutely amazing." "Heh. I knew you would say that." She gave him a kiss on the lips. "Looks like we should get going. Master Hand is probably wondering where we're at." "You're right." Pit put on his shorts and went to the showers. "Man we actually did it!" Ike had caught up to him. "At first I thought you were crazy. But your plan ended up working." "Yup. But just so you know Samus is mine." "And Robin is mine."

Ike and Pit came out of the showers and waited for the girls outside. When they were finished they all went to the car and Robin drove them back. By the time they got back, it was already night. They snuck in as quietly as possible. Pit suggested using his wings to fly them all up until he realized that Master Hand set up security drones in the air. "Hey Pit. Do you wanna sleep with me tonight?" said Robin. Pit flushed a deep red. "R-really? That fast?" She smirked at him. "I'll take that as a yes." she said. "You're sleeping with me as well, Ike." said Samus. "Just what I had in mind." replied Ike. Robin and Pit slept comfortably through the night, his face in her breasts. Not a bad way to end the day.


End file.
